The Great Fray
by ChorpReturns
Summary: When it comes down to it, it's all about the action. Not comedy, nor romance, just action. Let the greatest tournament in fanfiction history ignite your eyes, for it is indeed GOOD.


The Great Fray

A ChorpReturns Production

Disclaimer: I take on too many projects…Oh, and I don't own Super Smash Bros and its mascot inhabitants. There. Happy now?

It all starts in a pitch black box. At the moment there was only one being there. No one has never seen his face, and no one knows his name, but they have heard him speak; His loud booming voice. His shouts, his laughs, You would have to be deaf to not know. He's called the Announcer, and he patiently waits for the two fighters of the first match to decide on the requirements. Suddenly in front of the Announcer, two doors open, bringing forth white blinding light that was immediately erased when two more beings walked in.

The Announcer's voice shattered the darkness."Alright, so have you both agreed on the rules?"

"Yes." A young boy in a red vest and cap, black undershirt, blue jeans, and black shirt stated strongly. Not much older than ten, he went into his pockets, and tossed three metal balls into the air, catching them quite easily. "One life, and-

"**-No items.**" The voice rang through the boy, and the Announcer's head. The creature had a distinct look, like an oversized deformed violet cat with three fingers, or appendages.

"Then let the next match begin. Please choose-

"Final Destination." "**Final Destination.**"

The voices were as of one mind, and a popular choice was the level they selected: One single long platform, of fifty feet by ten. No twists, no turns, no hiding spots. The two beings were instantly transported to different ends of the field.

Mewtwo smiled in his mind as he looked at the Squirtle in front of him. Pokemon Trainer was in the background of the two fighters, away from the fight as is his custom. He started poking into his head an ear piece that came from his pocket. He whispered some words. He looked to the nodding turtle.

The Announcer shouted his first announcement to the world anticipating this battle "It has begun. Pokemon Trainer vs Mewtwo. Game Start!!"

As per orders from Pokemon Trainer, Squirtle ran towards Mewtwo, at first recklessly, but halfway, cautiously crept to him. Mewtwo just stared at him, waiting for the next move. His tail pounded the platform.

Pokemon Trainer whispered some words, and Squirtle hurtled at Mewtwo, his shell spinning wildly at the cat being, which was easily dodged. Several scratch attacks and one take down later; Mewtwo was still unharmed, with Pokemon Trainer gritting his teeth.

'C'mon Squirtle, I know you can take him- Pokemon Trainer's thought monologue was then shattered by Mewtwo's voice in his mind.

"**It's too bad really. Not for you, just my bretheren. Forever bound by you, forced to be a human's pawn, never knowing vict**- Mewtwo teleported a bit into the air from the turtle who tried to cut the conversation, shooting water from his mouth in a fury.

"Squirtle, Withdraw!" Pokemon Trainer shouted into his ear piece, biting deep into Squirtle aching head but he did as he was told: Squirtle slid into his shell at breakneck speed on the platform towards the airborne Mewtwo, who was too slow to react as the tiny turtle sped into the air, and smacked into him, propelling him farther.

"That'll shut you up." Laughed Pokemon Trainer triumphantly. With much arrogance, he started shouting commands for everyone to hear. "Squirtle, Water Fall!"

Out of nowhere, Squirtle mustered water of a wondrous sky blue shade ocean at his opponent, However, the psychic being was quicker that time around: Dozens of tiny Shadow balls formed from Mewtwo's mind, and materialized in front of him, starting the attack of by pelting savagely the turtle. Dark energy fueled every blow. Squirtle didn't even have a chance to recover; he fell with a thud, on his back, stamina depleted from Mewtwo's rage. Pokemon Trainer cursed himself for his carelessness.

"Squirtle Return!" The tiny turtle pokemon suddenly dematerialized, and the victor waited for the next challenge. Technically, a life wasn't taken, so the match continues.

'Holy Hell' thought Pokemon Trainer in desperation. 'That was a massacre. I should have sent Charizard out in the beginning!'

"**Yes,** **you should have.**" Mewtwo's voice in Pokemon Trainer's mind, with a chuckle. Pokemon Trainer felt a twinge of anger as the pokemon read his mind without permission. He MUST PAY.

"Charizard, take him out!" With a loud roar, the second pokeball released an orange monstrosity with sharp teeth and wings. Finally the match could begin.

'I underestimated him.' Thought Pokemon Trainer as he watched Mewtwo glide back from the fire dragon. 'I expected Squirtle's speed to win the match, when I just needed to overpower him. No matter how slow Charizard is, the moment he gets close, you're history.'

Almost instantaneously, with a glow in his eyes, Charizard exhaled steel melting fire in a sweeping fashion, singing the fur on Mewtwo. Mewtwo tried to materialize another Shadowball, 

but being in close range to the lizard was a very bad idea: An even more intense flame shot from Charizard's mouth, aimed at Mewtwo's face; He didn't miss.

Mewtwo screamed as the flames enveloped his body, and it got as worse when a large boulder pounded deep into the psychic cat's body. Mewtwo was sent blasting off, courtesy Air Charizard.

"**No! Must…cause…air…Resistance!**" Before hitting the Self Destruct barrier, Mewtwo charged another Shadow Ball and launched it at the boundary. As the ball disappeared into the darkness, Mewtwo floated back to the platform. Pokemon Trainer started gloating again as Mewtwo was on his knees, coughing from the pain.

"It's really too bad, Mewtwo. You look down on me, for capturing and training allies to further my cause. Well, what does it make you, when you lose to someone like me? Tell me!" All he heard was silence. "Charizard, attack!"

Charizard roared and flew at the psychic being, ready to incinerate him, so entranced to take him out, he didn't expect the next thing to happen.

Mewtwo jumped at the fire dragon, materializing a Shadow Ball in his right hand, and as he was instantly enveloped by flames, he hurled the Shadow Ball at Pokemon Trainer. Not seeing it coming, and not having the training to dodge, Pokemon Trainer took the ball head on, and not accustomed to such an attack on his person, all energy left his body. He went limp, and being on the edge of Final Destination, the abyss beckoned him. Not even a sound was heard as he fell. Charizard's eyes seemed to have dropped, and suddenly his body started evaporating. With a roar, Charizard was gone

Game Set…The winner is…Mewtwo!

Mewtwo smiled in his mind again as he used Recover on himself. Instantly he was transported to a White Room, where he saw all the other contenders.

"Red!" A young girl wearing a red skirt and green sleeveless shirt ran toward the trophy next to Mewtwo. Pokemon Trainer almost seemed happy, unmoving, unprovoked. His Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard around him as well, ready to fight for their master also seemed quite happy, being as they were.

"What kind of cheap blow was that?" asked Pit with a perfect calmness in contrast to the raging Smash fighters behind them. "A low blow because you couldn't fight Charizard?"

Mewtwo said nothing, but looked to left of him. The young girl was talking to Pokemon Trainer, who, now back to normal was scratching his head. The girl gritted her teeth when she noticed Mewtwo was looking at them.

"How is that even fair?! He cheated-

"Leaf, No he didn't." Pokemon Trainer kicked the ground a bit. "This is a tournament, and I put my name on the roster list, not any of my Pokemon. It was fair, I should have paid attention."

"B-But Red-

"It happens." Leaf bit her lip as Samus without her suit spoke. It's a tournament. You play to win. Underhanded or not, Mewtwo is the victor. Pokemon Trainer-

"

-Call me Red!" wheezed Pokemon Trainer, blushing at Samus. Samus looked at him funny and continued.

"_Red _should have paid more attention."

"**Why thank you Samus." **Mewtwo with a glint in his eye, disappeared, what he'll do, who knows what. Leaf, started wearing her teeth down in anger.

'I will avenge you Red. Just you wait.'

End Chapter 1

P.S. R&R Please. Thank You


End file.
